Naruto X Messiah Complex
by narutorasatard
Summary: Naruto during the scroll of sealing accidentally switches places with a blood clone. He is sent to the Xmen world for 3 years and his clone goes through events in cannon. Naruto in the xmen world discovers the truth about his life and the lie he lived.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto or the X men lifes so unfair…..

Well I asked around a few good authors to see if they wanted to run with this idea and they were all too busy with current stories. So im going to try and see if I can do it partial justice this won't follow xmen continuity during his time there as that has more holes than swiss cheese so just deal with it.

Also if anyone wants to run with this plot idea as well feel free to EMULATE it … not plagiarize it

Preview of Naruto X – Messiah Complex

What if on the night of the forbidden scroll incident more happened… Naruto discovers the blood clone jutsu as well as the shadow clone thinking that he did so well on the first clone and this one was even stronger he tried it… not reading that it required 7 liters of blood … only that it required blood. When he activated the jutsu he passed out and the clone was made but started out disoriented. The clone saw the original Naruto passes out and thought it was the clone and that he botched the jutsu and thought itself the original.

The clone then hides the original Naruto inside the shack/shrine in the woods with the original copy of the forbidden scroll thinking it was a copy made by the jutsu.

The clone naruto goes through cannon events thinking itself the real naruto and has only one third of kyubis total chakra inside him.

The original naruto wakes up inside the shack watching Mizuki tell his duplicate about the fox. The Naruto inside the shack looks for a weapon summons in the scroll he saw earlier and opens the seal. He gets the uzumaki sword of sealing. He gets some of his blood on the blade and activates the swords special ability and opens a space time rift and falls through with the scroll and sword..

Naruto arrives in the X mens universe and is there for three years unlocking his sealed memories the truth about his past and the betrayal of the leaf village, while activating his dormant mutant abilities and discovering hes somehow distantly related to Jean Grey. He has encounters Magneto Sinister and Apocalypse. He creates ties to the brotherhood – Magneto comes to see Naruto as a kindered soul…. And become a mentor father figure to him. Victor Sabertooth Creed due to a psionic attack becomes mind linked to naruto for a short time and sees the same life he lived … abused scorned existence and Naruto sees Victors loss when Wolverine left Weapon X Victor felt that he abandond his pack that's where Victors true hate lies with Wolverine they develop a very rough brotherly relationship. Victor winds up with Kyubi when shes freeded. Kyubi treats naruto as a younger brother after her freedom as well.

Eventually the house of M crisis occurs and during this time Naruto uses his powers to alter the reality changing wave created by the scarlet witch to not remove all mutants powers but to remove them from this reality forcing them all to be transported to his world. They arrive in naruto's world only three months after he left and the majority of the mutants land in the middle of the ruins of old whirlpool that's been converted into a concentration camp for bloodline users from mist. The mist anti bloodliners and the mutants fight making the xmen and brotherhood join together and free the prisioners.

Naruto the xmen and Brotherhood and the hellfire clubs mutants join together and create a new Mutant village .. The village hidden in light… (Holograms) from there technological adept mutants. They see the new world there in a place to start over but realize that life in this world is viewed as cheap. Where the base economy of the world is killers for higher they decide to create a protectorate and to get other villages to join they will offer protection only to those that no longer support the shinobi system. Protection is ok but hiring for killing is not. They send a scouting team to wave and Naruto encounters his clone in the wave mission but doesn't reveal himself to it. The mutants send groups to the chunnin exams to show the villages there abilities and as they hope to start breaking the shinobi system.

During the exams the clone finds out its not the original and has a psychotic breakdown.

Narutos powers give him unprecedented time space abilities this in combination to having Kyubis regeneration and adaptation ability grafted into his dna before she was separated created Tesseract dna that means that the part of his dna chain shifts at first he was able to only access one power at a time similar to rogue but mutant engery signatures and chakra engery signatures are so similar and hes able to now read and copy them on sight allowing him to copy and blend mutant abilities seamlessly. He can only currently blend 9 abilities at any time and must concentrate and meditate in order to change any abilities focusing his awareness internally.

The power sets he uses mostly are Archangels wings in combination with magnetos powers and gambits this combination allows him to have better control of the wing blades as well as charge them for explosive results. Hes able to launch the blades with a magnetic discharge creating a rail gun effect.

He has access to all the powers of the brotherhood and xmen groups. But can only use nine at a time. He tries to keep hidden what nine he is using at any time except those with obvious characteristics.

He is able to access any power that he has come across but requires training to use it correctly if he never had it before. He can use his mental powers to borrow the knowledge of how to use new powers from the source but doesn't do so with friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok just a warning here xmen continuity is like a psychotic crack monkey on a lsd trip… so in order to make this story more doable I am setting my own continuity…. Deal with it… this will be a harem fic as well. Oh if anyone want to volunteer to be a beta it would help me to have someone to be a critic and help me with plot holes ect. I also don't own naruto or xmen ….. life is so unfair. ANYWAY on with my attempt at fan fiction …. Yeah if you read my other story …. Its not exactly dead just sort of in hibernation….. there will be a lot of marvel characters in this and no I own NOTHING….

There is a view of a galaxy from space….. and a voice can be heard "In the multiverse there are countless realities that hinge on the random acts of one moment to anther of individual beings here in one such reality I Volngur the Watcher bear witness to the start of a cosmic event that will one day reshape the order of two worlds. Behold as these events unfold "

A world from space come into focus and the we are brought in closer and closer we see the water and landmasses from space then we see contents and then we zoom in faster and see clouds and then we see a forest. This is the one that will reshape first two worlds then two universes…..

"Yes I made it ha I got the scroll Dayabbatto !" Now I just need to learn a jutsu and Ill get to be a ninja" "In your face Sauske" said one Naruto Uzumaki in the forest region right on the outskirts of Konha.

Rubbing his hands together Naruto unrolls the scroll with a flourish and runs his hands along the parchment excited about what Jutsu's it might hold rubbing his hands together in eager anticipation of what he can learn. The bright orange eyesore of a ninja looks on and sees the different sections of the scroll…. Sealing Techniques …. Clone techniques…. Kenjutsu –Ninjutsu hybrid techniques…. Wow oh wow supplementary scrolls … Archived clan scrolls….

Naruto was at this point drooling over the scroll…. "Dammit I cant decide what to pick….. only one thing for it then closing his eyes putting his finger over the parchment moving it around as he speaks…. Eni mini miny moe cant a ninja by the toe… it he hollers ….strike a killing blow…..make it quick… make it clean…if he dies fast …the mission will succeed….slaming his finger down on the paper…

"OH COME ON CLONING" DAMMIT!"

Looking up to the heavens and waving his fist in the air "WHY! Do you torment me!"

FINE! Sitting down and looking over the different clones… he reads Shadow clone technique makes solid clones requires little control … COOL I don't have great control how do I do it….requires lots of charka .. balanced tesseract charka constructs whassit ok im skipping that crap that wheres the instructions …. Skip that skip that ahhh the hand signs there we go … Making the hand signs and focusing chakra he begins his attempts at the Jutsu….

Fourty five minutes later…. A panting Naruto smiles at himself …. "YES im just TWO blowls of AWESOME!" He goes to High five himself and on contact the clone dispels

Dammit I thought these were supposed to be solid… what the hell. Looking back he goes through the description again…. The clone energy matrix blah blah inherently unstable …. May be dispelled by one hit… "AWE CRAP"….. what the hell…see supplemental jutsu BLOODCLONE for more stable clone when needing a real clone with all characteristics of the shadowclone with none of its limitations and same durablility as caster hand signs are the same with the addition a 20% angle increase making the X hand seal instead of the T and the inclusion of smudged out number pints of blood….. WOW…. See requirements in supplemental guide warning need med ninja for transsomething… … uggggg I hate big words….

Ok this clone technique is awesome im gonna so master this one…. Cut palms check blood check …. Ok here goes 'BLOOD CLONE NO JUTSU"….

Suddenly around Naruto theres is a massive chakra surge and the cuts from his hands pour out massive amounts of blood…..

In an instant where one naruto once stood there were now two exact replicas on the ground with 2 scrolls.

Within the seal as the jutsu started ….a great red eye cracked open and red chakra spung forth and one word could be heard in a growl… "FOOL! damdable nigen this may cost me a tail or two because your body is so weak"… red chakra seeped out from behind the bars and went forth …Narutos body went into overdive making more blood the red chakra infused the clone body and as the copy of the seal formed on the clone the red chakra instantly drew into it.

Then one of the bodies began to stir ….. standing up it looked around in confusion seeing the other body on the groud. "Dammmit I blew the jutsu crap its getting late hes gonna be here soon he cant see this if he does I wont pass"…. "Hmmmm ill hide him in the shack what the hell now there are two scrolls great it must double whatever is being held while the jutsu is activated". Naruto then dragged his "double" into the shack….

OK good he wont find him here.."sorry clone ill give you a proper burial later" The blood covered "clone" that was thought to be dead as naruto left the shack let out a very shallow breath that became steadier and steadier…

Naruto went back to testing the shadowclone jutsu…

Inside the shack Naruto awoke …what the hell is going on last thing I remember is doing that clone jutsu….

Outside the shack screaming could be heard… looking out the Naruto inside the shack watched the events unfold. What that's me out there what the hell.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING STEALING THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE TROUBLE YOUR IN" shouted and irate Iruka.

"What but Iruka I did the secret extra credit project they Mizuki sensi gave me I even learned a Jutsu from the scroll" said naruto trying hard not to cave in from the screaming tone of Iruka.

What Mizuki what…. Suddenly he senses movement "NARUTO GET DOWN!" charging forward Iruka tackles naruto to the ground….

"Mizuki what are you doing this is treason" said Iruka.

"Im getting my due from this village Iruka what do you say old buddy Join me?" " We can get so powerful from that scroll no one would stand in our way" "we could even kill the demon brat there and we would be heros"

"Are you insane what happened to you Mizuki" Said Iruka

"Sigh the Mizuki you knew was a lie Iruka I hated being a teacher hated wasting my talents on those clan brats and im tired of being held back by this village." AND I REALLY FUCKING HATE THAT THING BEHIND YOU!.

"Whats going on" said Naruto

"Your such a fucking idiot Naruto do I have to spell it out for you I used you to get me the scroll" "No matter what your fucked everyone in they village hates you and they will use this to get rid of you or I can do it and look like a hero and no one will ever know unfortunately since Iruka doesn't look like hes willing to join me and he now knows the truth ill just have to kill you both"

SO NARUTO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY EVERYONE HATES YOU NARUTO ! said Mizuki

"No Mizuki its forbidden" shouted Iruka…..

"LIKE I GIVE A FUCK " "WHAT A JOKE A SECRET THAT EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE KNOWA EXCEPT THE MONSTER THAT ITS ABOUT"

"WHAT WHAT IS IT" shouted Naruto clenching his fists…..

"Eleven years ago when the nine tail fox attacked the village the fourth defeated the nine tails but he couldn't kill it no he sealed it into a human form so the village could raise it and use it as a weapon guess who that is!"

"The third hokage announced to the entire village that we had a new weapon a Jinchurikki then made it forbidden to let you know what you are….."

"DEMON TRASH DIE!" shouted Mizuki as he threw a massive windmill shurukin at Narutos neck while he was frozen in thought over what he was just told….

Iruka dove into the path of the blade and took the hit in his back to protect Naruto….. "Naruto your not the fox don't listen to him you keep the village safe from it every day… remember in class about sealing scrolls that I showed you to use to store you prank supplies…. The scroll does not become what it contains Naruto remember that! Now listen to me take the scroll and run naruto don't let him have it no matter what.

"I will hold him off "said Iruka "now run!"….

taking the scroll the Naruto outside the shack ran off into the woods.

Iruka stood up and faced Mizuki drawing a kuni in a flash and taking a defensive stance.

Mizuki looked cooly at Iruka "you know you have no chance against me Iruka your already too Injured"

" I know but it doesn't mean I wont go down fighting besides I don't have to win just keep you long enough for him to get away" said Iruka

Inside the shack Naruto was shaking in both range and confusion thinking about his life and all the cold looks the beatings and neglect. DAMMIT DAMMIT opening the scroll he had he look back to a section he skipped over…. FORBIDDEN WEAPONS…. "Come on dammit gimme something I can use to kick that bastards ass"… slicing his hand he runs it across a few seals and nothing happens then he hits one that has a swirl pattern on it and out comes a gleaming silver blade with seals etched into it he grabs it and gives it a quick swing the seals glow on the sword as his bloody hand touches the blade. The blade hits a wooden support on the wall and slices through it like butter… "dammmmm" looking down naruto sees the scroll I cant leave this here he rolls it up and straps it to his back….. He runs outside and sees Iruka loosing ….. "not on my watch"

Just as Mizuki goes to kill Iruka with a finishing blow a orange blur knocks him out of the way….. Iruka is knocked out as he is knocked into a tree….

"So the demon comes back to show his fangs hu boy" Said Mizuki in a confident voice.

"Maybe I am maybe im not but Im definitely going to kick your ass" Said naruto

"I just defeated Iruka what chance can you possibly have looser" Said Mizuki.

"Just try me" Said naruto

The two clashed hand and fist flying blocking dodging ….. then lunging forward Mizuki doubled his speed and stabbed naruto in the heart….

"Go rot in hell demon" said a smirking mizuki looking up the shadow clones smiled and said you first asswhole as it poofed into smoke then through the smoke a silver blade slashed forward Mizuki confident in his abilities went to block the blade with a Kuni when in his mind the impossible happened his chakra charded weapon was cut like butter by a blade with no chakra in it.. it was only with extreme luck that the gash only hit the armored chunin flack vest destroying it.

"You dam demon" Ill kill you for that.

"Talks cheap" Naruto seeing how Mizuki had chakra in his blade tried to do the same with his own pushing chakra in the blade he jumped forward slashing at Mizuki suddenly the runes on the blade flashed a deep red and then a wave of chakra distorted the air the chakra Hit Mizuki and he Vanished into a puff of smoke..

"What said Naruto a clone oh crap still launching forward where the distortion was our would be hero ran into the strange energy field his sword made and vanished…..

Then the energy wave exploded outward awakening the unconscious Iruka….

Mizuki's dispelled shadow clone sent him the memories of the battle dammit the brat must have doubled back…..

Iruka woke with a start oh no "Naruto im coming hang on"

The Naruto that fell into the rift created by the sword was in a panic "what the fuck is this shit shit shit…" He was floating in complete darkness ok calm down I used the sword and then that weird attack hit and I jumped through something…. Ok Ill just do it again and go back no problem….

Focusing his energy into the blade Naruto again slashes the air in front of him…. And jumps through the opening….

BEEP BEEP HONK HONK GET OUR OF THE ROAD YOU IDIOT

One Naurto Uzumaki finds himself in the middle of a giant village where there are these giant machines being ridden by people and they are yelling something to him …..and buildings so huge that go higher than the hokage mountain….OH FUCK this isn't Konah… he hears screeching coming from behind him and turns in time to see a great big giant thing with wheels coming right at him and its only a foot away…..

Then as the last moment a red and blue streak comes by and tackles him out of the way and swings up into the air….. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Relax short stuff its just a save compliments of your friendly Neighborhood spider man"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I own neither marvel comics characters or naruto…..

As Naruto opened the portal between worlds…

In a secret underground facility in weschester "Warning Warning Omega level event detected" a computerized voice can be heard.

"Cerebro triangulate position of event" said one Charles Xavier.

"Point of contact located Manhatten NY target in close proximity to identified mutate signature designate "spiderman".

"oh no I need to make contact psychically to determine if this mutant is a threat"

Putting on the cerebro helmet that greatly enhanced his power Professor X focuses on the new target scanning past mind after mind moving faster and faster closer to his target .. finaly contact is made….

Seeing the image of a blonde boy in orange outfit he goes to scan his mind…. When he enters ….

The professor looks around Drip drip drip this mindscape is a sewer. Whats going on here the professor asks himself. Suddenly he feels as if hes being watched he turns around and looks into the darkness…

"whos there show yourself" said the professor wondering my his senses here seem to be so dulled.

"You dare to make demands in my domain weak nigen Leave" the mighty nine tailed fox towered into view within his cage his massive killing intent and power plowing into the professors mental defenses like a bomb..

"Good god the power and malevolence" was the professors last thought as he was slammed out of the mindscape . He would later be found unconscious and was unable to get a team to the location in time to contain this new threat.

In another part of the city a man can be seen floating in the air in a meditative position in gaudy red robe the sorcerer supreme Dr. Steven Strange.. "I sense a great disturbance within the dimensional boundaries" … " I will need to investigate it more later after I reinforce the banishment spells for Morroudu thought the mage"

I a darkened laboratory in an unknown location "Hmmmmm what an interesting find…. Said a chalk white looking man with shark like teeth and a red diamond marking on his forehead…."interesting indeed….

Looking behind him at the tanks that shows a series of bodies all of which have long red hair…

In a small town out west …. A older woman wakes "Raven! Raven! Raven!...Charging into the room another woman comes charging in "Destiney whats wrong? What did you see"

"Oh Raven somethings changed my visions I can't see anything clearly any more something in NewYork appeared and my visions of the future are fading Raven …. Its like the very future itself is being erased."

Said Destiney.

"We will fix this Destiney no matter what" said Raven..

Going to a special phone she made a call "Magnus is Mystique we have a problem…..

Presently …

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh what the fuck is going on put me down dammit" screamed on Naruto Uzumaki being carried by spider man and why was our brave and fearless ninja hopeful screaming his head off he was currently higher than he ever had been before being carried by in his mined a crazy ass anbu but to make matters worse oh yes said maniac was being chased by another maniac in a creapy green mask that was flying yes that's right flying and throwing small bombs at them while laughing like a maniac.

"Hahahaha what will you do spiderman?" "you cant fight me while your carrying that kid" hahaha ohh this is so much fun"!

"Dammit gobby your going to far this time!" "hang on kid" spidermain does a reverse flip off the building in front of him and as he jumps back over gobblin his arm aims down. "thwipppppp" heres mud in your eye gobby…..

Inside the seal….

A great Red eye looks around in wonder "I sense massive amounts of Chakra but its so different unrefined raw… the seal …. Its loosened somehow hmmm pushing its chakra out the great nine tails looks for a weakness in his prison …

Outside in the real world a tiny wisp of red chakra snakes its way out of the seal and connects to spidermans are for a moment before drawing back with a small bit of a reddish blue swirl of energy.

Within the seal the great nine tails feels his chakra pushed back by the seal "Dam that seal my chakra cant effect the boy at all but maybe I have another way. Looking down at the orb he acquired from the brief hole in the seal. It might not let my chakra into the boy at will but this chakra is different its not like the chakra of our world….. I wonder….

Pushing the chakra into the seal like he usually does his own for healing he sees the foreign chakra go past all the seal barriers and into his "hosts" chakra system as it moves he can see it slowly infecting the color of his hostes chakra.

"HAHAHAHAH" Yes that will work thought the nine tails ….. oh yes that will work very very well.

Naruto was well beyond pissed he had been tossed thrown dropped caught launched and spun if his stomach was full he would have puked 7 times. Every time he tried to use a jutsu the red and blue guy would grab him and not let him get the hand signs off. it was pissing him off so much and the green guy oh he so wanted to cut out his tongue that laugh was grinding on his nerves.

"Great great great I tried to leave the kid someplace safe and gobs actually went for the kid instead of me kid im sorry as hell for dragging you into this kid" said spiderman.

Naruto just glares at him "Teme"

"Hahahaha why didn't I think of this before its so much more fun and when I kill the brat im sure the papers will blaim you spiderman" said the green goblin.

Spiderman lead them to the slum areas of the city hoping to stop goblin from targeting civilians. Looking at the alleyway below a few homeless people can be seen rummaging the trash.

"I grow tired of this game spider ….. ahhh lets see try a new game …. Blow up the bum… choose spider man save the vagrants or the boy you wont save both! Said the goblin as he threw a sack full of bombs at the vagrants and remote razor disks at naruto.

"Oh no" Spidermans spider sense was going crazy. Naruto had enough and elbowed spider man to make him let go as he fell he did a replacement with one of the bombs as the razor disks were about to hit. BOOOOOOM!

"game over spider I win" hahahah ." said the goblin

"You you monster he was just a kid" said spiderman

Then they both heard "Taiju Kage bunshin no Jutsu"

They both looked on astonished in the ally where a minite ago they both thought the orange kid was dead instead there was a small army of them and quite a few were holding the bombs that they thought were destroyed in the explosion.

"laugh at this you freak said naruto as he threw the bombs back at goblin as some of the clones dog piled onto the glider. Boooom the clones dispersed and the glider rocketed out of control spiderman went into persuit after him not seeing the goblins bag of tricks begin to fall..

Oh crap naruto without thinking acting on instinct ran down the side of the building seeing the bag heading straight for a pink haired girl dressed in torn clothing….

Come on make it in time make it reaching out with his hands come on kammi dammit im not gonna make it in time…. Then the impossible happened….from the palm of his hand a golden yellow trail of energy shot out and grabbed the bag. Then with all his strength that he didn't know he had he pivoted and whip threw the bag up and away from the group of the homeless people and turned his body to cover the girl as the blast went off….. caught in the tail end of the blast the boy looked at the girl and smiled just before passing out.

"Calisto! Calisto! Said the girl as the woman next to her in the shadows revealed herself.

"Relax Sarah hes fine hes still breathing and his heart beat is steady hes just exhausted that was some display he put on there.. we will take him below she said as she look at his face… hmmm definitely a mutant.

Looks like the morloks have a new edition to the family.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer … I don't own Naruto or Marvel characters ….. lawyers suck.

Deep below the streets of Manhattan there exists a forgotten secret network of tunnels claimed by a group of mutants that are shunned for not only there powers but appearance. The Morlocks have banded together for survival while humanity and those mutants with acceptable appearances live in the surface world. The Morlocks hide and live on scraps and scavenge in the dark of the night to survive.

In a darkened corner of the tunnels we can see a small group of morlocks talking as they sit over the resting form of a young Naruto Uzumaki.

"Caliban what do you sense from our sleeping friend" asked Calisto speaking to a chalk white and very thin man dressed in rags with bulging eyes and wrinkled skin.

"Different is he from rest he is my gift to sense others of our kind as I told you before each of us to my gift is like a note in a song each person the note sings to me clear and true. But this boy is like an echo of a song playing in the background very unclear except one note within. Then there is another note repeating in the distance within as if far far away but its strong and thick with power these conflicting readings worry me. I know not what this child is. Mutant yes. But also more. Of that im certain. But what gift he has I cannot say as I can usually tell from each of our kinds unique "sound". Said Caliban

"He saved Sarah on the surface. I saw him make more than 50 copies of himself. Then he appeared to have obtained a form of spidermans abilities to stick to walls and made a energy like web appear to grab the explosives that were heading towards her. He then moved with the same speed and agility as spiderman before passing out." Calisto spoke

"Hmmm a power copier maybe might be very useful" a gruff voice said in the background was reviled to be a person whos face was hidden buy a hood and covered from head to toe with rags.

"Possible" said Calisto

"No not right that is." Said caliban

"More like his body is remembering how power is supposed to sound all notes there just like worn out not clear and fresh like old worn out record with scratches and skips as he hears new notes the song becomes clear" Said Caliban

Calisto's eyes widen at the implications …

"This could be either good or bad for the morlocks the idea of having a young mutant with this kind of potential was frightening and could lead others to seek him out"

Calisto reflected on if for a few moments and decided that is was too dangerious to have him there. As she was about to make her decree as leader on what to do with him a horse broken voice shouted out as if it had not been used in a long time.

"WAIT Calisto" To the shock of those present a very week but very lucid Qwerty came into the room carried assisted by Samson and Babble. Sampson a blind but extremely strong morlock and Babble a old mutant with a graying beard in grey robes (looks like "Sauramon" wizard from lotr) with a gift for languages and with hands that had mouths on them.

Querty was a old mutant precog whos powers had gone out of control making her an invalid her body was very week only the care of her other morlock friends had helped her survive she was very thankful to have the ability to be lucid and her future visions were changing instead of her seeing years ahead she was only able to now see only a few hours or a day ahead being near the blond child. She had very short grey hair and was very thin.

"That boy he must stay Calisto my long term visions are fading he has something to do with it as she points to him "That boy" but there's more before they started to fade I saw him in a possible future saving us"

"Who us morlocks" asked Caliban

"No" answered " Said Querty "all mutant kind"

"Ha Please there are no saviors here only survivors" spoke Masque. Now looking at the blond in anger.

"Besides he doesn't look the part to be one of us as Masque stepped forward and touched his face as he slept and in an instant the flesh appeared to liquefy and take on another appearance the skin became wrinkled and twisted and deformed. There now hes a proper morlock" as Masque pulled his hand back.

"Masque restore him now" said Calisto but as Masque turned to restore him they all saw the flesh on the child's face seemed to steam and reverted the changes Masque made angering Masque even further.

"No Not another one" Masque whispered and moved forward with hands out.

Suddenly a blade was at Masques throat. "Masque we will not have a repeat of what you did with Skids she left because of your inability to control yourself trying to get your changes to stick on her when they couldn't." the blade then drew blood "do I make myself clear"

"Yes Calisto you rule as is our law for as long as your leader" said Masque snearing on the word leader.

"If you want to challenge me again Masque ill be more than happy to add another scar" said Callisto

"The Youngling awakens!" an excited Caliban called out sensing his energy levels.

From the next room over a small pink haired girl came in Sarah who was Calisto's adopted daughter looked in on the boy.

As he awoke he remembered his shinobi training and pretended not to be awake and try and take in his surroundings.

He noticed that he was in a bed with blankets around him and that they were warm but rather worn he noted. He cracked open an eye and saw pink hair and was relived he thought it was just a dream "(Ahhh Sakura Chan I'm so glad to see you I had the weirdest dream") speaking in his native language he sat up. He then noticed all the people around him and that it wasn't sakura that he saw ("ieeeee crap that wasn't a dream shit") he backed into a corner trying to remember how he got there the little girl smiled at him and he felt a little less threatened.

"How interesting I've never hear that variant of Japanese before you were right to bring me along Qwerty" Said Babble

He stepped forward and smiled at the blond and then spoke to the surprise of naruto in his own language " (Hello child we mean you no harm we are called the morlocks we took you here after you passes out after you saved young Sarah here") motioning to the girl.

("Oh thank kami finally someone from the elemental nations where are we how do I get back home no one here is says anything I can understand") said Naruto

(Ahh yeah about that Im not from wherever you are but part of my gift lets me breakdown and understand language the other part lets me impart language skills to others it helps a lot for others to understand one another in our group)said Babble

(What group your part of a Ninja village called Morlocks I never heard of a Morlock village.)said Naruto

("Tell you what how about if I get you to understand how the others and vice versa and we all talk this out together ok") asked Babble

("Um sure" said naruto

("Good Good let me just get some things here he dropped a book to the side of the bed ahh dam could you get that for me please I have a bad back) said babble

("Sure JI san) said naruto bending over to grab the book

As he bent forward Babbles hands came out from his robe and the mouth on the hand opened a Snake like tongue shot out of the hand with a small fanged mouth on the end of it the fangs struck naruto in the back of the neck and he instantly shot up standing on the bed.

Naruto Standing on the bed began screaming "WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN" while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Babble what the hell is wrong with you" said Callisto

"What he understands us now and we understand him my jobs done here and I need to get back to my books and didn't want to be here all day explaining things to him" Said Babble

"Calisto I have those notes to go over later that I translated it's very important you take a look at them..he said to her while looking over at Naruto then back to her quickly.

Calisto raised her eyebrow at that and gave a very slight nod.

"Bye kid" Babble waved the fanged mouths had their tongues out grinning at him as he waved and walked out of the room. Slightly freaking the kid out.

"What the hell is going on" "And how are you all speaking elemental now" Said Naruto

"Why does everything have to be the hard way! "Said Calisto as she palmed her face in frustration

"Kid whats your name she asked" "Naruto Uzumaki"

"Well Naruto Im Callisto leader of the morlocks and we are the morlocks waving to the others behind her. We all have different abilities that set us apart from others that also affect our appearances and we live here in hiding underground from those that would try and hurt us or use us because of those abilities. The Pain in the ass that just left is Babble and we aren't speaking elemental he injected into you cells that target the language center of the brain and give people the ability to understand and speak other languages you are speaking English and understanding it as well.

"Ohhhh like bloodlines" said Naruto

"Bloodlines ? " said Calisto

"oh yeah where I'm from there are entire clans with the same abilities. There's this clan in Konha that all have special eyes that can see through stuff "said Naruto.

Stabilized inherited mutations? Thought Calisto?

"Hey speaking of my home why the hell do you look like Kibba's Mom.." said Naruto

"Who WHAT! Said Calisto

"I mean yeah minus the eye patch her talking dog had that but yeah you look just like her and kinda act the same" Said Naruto

"Talking Dog with a eye patch hmmmm yeah that description fits her great" Said Masque snickering maybe this kid wasn't all bad.

"MASQUE. LEAVE. NOW. " Said Calisto as she got a tick mark over her eye.

"Im going" "im going" . I'll see you later kid.

"Look its been a long day for us so ill make it simple the morlocks are a not just a group we consider each member as family and we are asking if you want to be part of that family you're a mutant to like us and its obvious that your in some kind of trouble we can help you. Besides we owe you for what you did saving Sarah.

Sarah was at the foot of the bed she was very young "please stay Naruto"


	5. Chapter 5

A Light in the Darkness

In the dimly lit alcove of the abandoned sewers Naruto sat stunned all his life in the leaf all he wanted was family a place to belong and here he was not even a day in this place and these people acknowledged him and accepted him he was stunned. Looking back and forth between Calisto and Sarah he tried to not show his emotions but it was too much as a sense of both relief and acceptance hit him he couldn't respond at first.

Naruto sat there stunned looking at Calisto and Sarah "f f family?" the word came out little more than a whisper before his eyes began to water. He then leapt forward faster than any their other than Calisto could track jumping onto her hugging her and Sarah. Naruto let out a sobbing "yes"

Calisto and the remaining morloks saw his response gave each other a look and knew he must have had a hard background it was common for the really different looking mutants but his markings weren't really that unsettling so why the response.

"um Calisto does um this make you my new mom?" The way he said it was heartbreaking for the morlocks in the room right then and there they heard the desperation in his voice.

The normally tough as nails leader of the morlocks smiled at him and rubbed his hair and looked over at Sarah "So Sarah how do you feel about your new big brother."

With that being said there was a flash of pink in the room and Sarah did a flying hug glomp to Naruto.

"Sarah you help Naruto get settled in here with his things and later take him around to meet the others I need to discuss some things with the others."

Leaving with the other adults Naruto was left with Sarah.

"This is so great I always wanted a big brother" said Sarah smiling at Naruto as she was still hugging him as he hugged her back she winced a bit when his hand hit a lump in her back.

"Whats wrong did I hurt you ?" asked Naruto with concern in his voice

"Sarah backed away from him and looked down sadly no its not you its just cause of my mutation its no big deal Calisto will help me later with it" said Sarah.

"Can I help?' asked Naruto Sarah had a scared look on her face and moved away from him.

"Sarah if im going to be your big brother I need to know how to help you I promise I won't react bad whatever it is" Naruto realized she was ashamed of whatever it was that made her different.

"Sarah looked up at him and said in a very low voice "its.. its my bones they grow funny and come out wrong sometimes Calisto said when I get older ill be able to control it but It hurts and they need to be pulled out sometimes to make it stop."

"Sarah turned around and lifted up the back of her tan tattered hoodie that was 3 sizes to big on her."

Looking onto the middle of her back naruto could see a exposed bone lump sticking out a good five inches …

"What do I do? Asked Naruto.

"Calisto pulls out the ones that hurt that I can't get to " answered Sarah

"ok said naruto" as he reached forward and grabbed the bone

"just pull it out Hard all at once it hurts more if it goes out slow" said Sarah

Squeezing tight Naruto Gave a hard Yank and with a loud "CRUNCH" the bone came free and he lost his balance and started to fall backwards as he did he suddenly felt everything slow down and felt his body just react he kicked his legs up in a backwards flip in mid air of his fall and his legs straightened out and landed on the ceiling and stuck there.

Looking down at the ground below Naruto was in a state of shock…

Sarah Looked up at the ceiling at Naruto "whoohh that's so cool what else can you do asked Sarah"

Naruto took a moment to come out of his shock and looked at his new sister " I don't know I could never do this before"…. I need to check into those scrolls that were inside the forbidden scroll thought naruto. Maybe theres something in there about being able to stick to stuff.

"Hey Sarah weres my stuff?" Asked Naruto

"Oh Calisto has it put in her chamber over this way so no one would scavenge it" Said Sarah.

Meanwhile…in another Part of the Tunnels…..

Calisto was meeting with Babble in his "library" It was a larger alcove with a collection of old beat up books on makeshift shelves and a area with cables running to a series of computers that look like they were put together very haphazardly .

"So what was so important that you needed to talk to me Babble" asked Calisto

Looking up from a very beaten up couch sitting as if in deep thought concentrating Babble looked up to Calisto with a frown.

"You know how we don't talk about the other part of how my power works to the others so we can keep tabs on them and make sure no ones trying anything to betray you" Said Babble

"Yes how you can tap into their senses what about it" asked Calisto

Well While im not a telepath when my translator cells make their way into someone's brain I can get a feeling of different areas like if there's damage or how I found that tumor in that one mutant that we had the Healer take care of that time. Well When they were mapping their way into his head I noticed something way way off. The area that deals with emotion negative ones like anger and rage… they are restricted. Some telepath or something did some real shitty work on his head. I can't help him Cal.

We would need a high end telepath to do it…. And we don't have any of those here.

"Just what I fucking need" said Calisto as she put her hand into her hair giving it a tug and giving a half sigh

"We need to know more about him where hes from Cal." Said Babble "I know we don't normally dig into other mutants backgrounds but on top of how strong his potential is someone was messing with his head"

"We both know about the groups that do that shit to our kind Cal" he said as he gripped his fists tight "if its not the fucking humans in governments trying to make us weapons then its out own kind going back and forth with their fucking games trying to prove who's philosophy is the right one.

"Fine I have a plan but we will need to train him….."said Calisto

"While your at it get him out of that hideous orange jail jumper for fucks sake" Said Babble

Please Review I know my writing needs work and I would like some constructive tips or a beta to help me with ideas and proofing I have a loooong story for this and its going to be kinda deep into taking a hard look at the in fighting between mutants and have some question about what defines good and bad. Naruto is going to become very anti -authority and very grey about certain things. Im only able to give the chapters in short snapshots as I have limited time currently so sorry to those that like longer chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes im alive…. And attempting writing some more…

Yeah yeah I know its been a year and a day since I updated id say sue me but im broke as a joke anyway… oh yeah I don't own xmen or naruto characters or any of that legal crap…. Do we really have to do these stupid disclaimers?

I swear im cursed I must have wrote this and other chapter like 8 times trying to update and had pc issues where parts of it where it crashed

START!

On the inside….

We come back to seeing two children with a massive scroll opened up in a large underground chamber that has been converted into a living quarter…There are smaller scrolls strewn about and we see the two children talking to each other in a very animated fashion…

Unknown to both there is a third presence watching over them both….

"Naruto these are all written in weird gibberish its useless" said Sarah.

"No No this is making so much more sense now look at this see here these small scrolls are training manuals those are the seals for the clan scrolls for bloodline skills. They have all these in here in case there was ever a village wide disaster they could escape and use the information in the scrolls to restart the clans outside the village if needed. This has so much in it but so far I was only able to unseal the stuff with the swirl seal and the triangle seal with the eye in it and the one with the leaf symbol in green. Here this one that came out of the green one has a list of all the stuff in the scroll the Swirl is the Uzumaki clan stuff and the Triangle with the eye thing is the Namikaze symbol but whats pissing me off is Why the hell didn't they tell me I had a clan" shouted Naruto. (Not realizing that he had two clans.)

"Wait you can read this stuff" asked Sarah

"yeah cant you" asked Naruto

"no but maybe you could teach me some of it?" asked Sarah "It would be so cool if I could stick to walls like you" said Sarah jumping around excitedly her pink hair waving behind her.

"Hmmm im not sure if it would work we could try it I did find the training material" said naruto

"Anyway I found what were looking for the starter training manuals here they talk about how to access chakra and stuff…here look at this one I remember this one when they were training us to find our chakra in the first year they forced chakra into us until we could feel our own and activate it."

I guess we should try that first then after you find it we could try the other ones.

"That's so awesome I cant wait what do I need to do?." Said Sarah "I can't wait to try it"

"Um im not sure hmmm let me see …to help gennin find there chakra push a small amount into the third chakra gate… their own will push against it and they will get a feel for it..

Meanwhile within the seal the Great Kyubi was watching this and waiting to exploit its next opportunity.

"**This Nigen can't be this stupid thought the Kyubi….These beings have a completely different physiology than his kind but then why is there chakra so rich. " I wonder ahhhh yes the seal protects him but I wonder… yes that might be interesting to try..I wonder if it will work…**

"Oh please please" puppy dog eyes stare from cute pink haired sister…

"OK OK" sit down and pick your shirt up a little I need to get to your stomach area to access the chakra gate.

Naruto placed his hand on her stomach and began to push "what he considered a small amount of chakra into his new little sister".

"it kinda feels warm and tingly a bit is that how its supposed to feel" asked Sarah

"Yeah but then you should feel like this feeling like a big pop like something releasing inside you. Said Naruto

Naruto felt a bit odd for a moment like something was wrong as he was about to stop sarah suddenly screamed.

what Naruto didn't realize or consider was that Sarah did not have a chakra network but her mutation in her bones was feeling the effects of the chakra in her system.

In his concern for her and having maybe messed up somehow he ignored the feeling he was getting.

"Ahhhhhh hhhhh STOP" Sarah suddenly screamed out all of a sudden huge bone spikes shot out of her back and her front one accidently pierced through Naruto's stomach as he looked down he saw the spray of blood shoot up he looked up and locked eyes with Sarah in shock Sarah having just impaled her brother of not even a day.

**Meanwhile inside its cage the Kyubi could not believe his containers idiocy back in the academy in his word the teachers that were training him intentionally tried to overload his coils the fact that his reserves were so massive and that the small amount of Kyubi's chakra saved him from that idiodic attempt on his life pushing back the foreign chakra.**

As his body was pierced the locks normally in place within the seal opened slightly to make way for kyubis healing abilities

**This time the Kyubi was ready…it healed the boy but as it did it also analyzed the bone impaling its host and as it did one thought crossed its mind it was different yes but unmistakable to the Kyubi in its time in its world if knew this chakra it new it well and one word growled out in its mind ****Kaguya.**

**How! Thought the Kyubi how can this be there was no mistaking this Chakra it has tasted it so many times before. The Kyubi needed to know more while the seal was open it quckly gathered as much as a tail worth of its chakra and gave it a set of commands….it knew its host mind and how much these beings ment to it so far so it thought to create for itself a little leverage.**

**YES its freedom would come much sooner this way it thought and with that thought …..**

Sarah was ripped from her shock as her world exploded in pain

As a gut wrenching scream forced its way from her throat.

In another room we see a woman sitting in a corner crying…her name is Qwerty as she is writing in a journal over and over.

Im sorry over and over and writing strange symbols all over the page she mutters to herself in a wisper "so sorry children please I know I know it hurts but please for the future please endure it and Naruto im sorry I know about your pain im sorry to add more but for the future some paths must be tread im sorry im so sorry"

Callisto felt a wave of energy it was sudden but also malicious Callisto was almost back to her living area when she felt it and hear the scream she took off like a bullet at speeds that would put most jounin to shame in naruto's world.

What she saw was a horror naruto was impaled and Sarah was covered in bones all her skin was gone it was like her power consumed her. She wept and was consumed in a instant with rage "She knew the boy would be trouble but this for a brief instance she was hoping he was already dead."

Naruto had lost consciousness …..

He became aware he was somewhere dark and wet.

Drip.

Drip.

He was in a sewer but he wasn't sure where …..

SARAH! He yelled out but there was no answer…

He was having a breakdown here he was given a family and he screwed it up he hurt his sister

He was exiled… the ditched him cause he hurt her and they dumped him in another part of the sewer away from them…..

"**IDIOT NIGEN!"** there was a big booming voice from behind him he turned and looked behind him to see a great cage that he could not see the back of …there was a red glow that started to form hazy at first and then he felt it steps like distant thunder ….. then a breeze that got stronger….

He felt it it was coming pulses then he realized it was breathing …..Then in a flash the red glow became bright and he could see clearly what was on the other side huge was not adequate. The teeth good god the teeth were huge and grinning at him evilly and those eyes they were looking through him …and they said one thing to him that stare "unworthy insignificant useless" behind in the background you could see nine tails writhing in the background clearly in a very pissed off state.

"**Well my jailer finally comes to visit and at such a trying time as well. " Tell me Nigen was it your intent to become a Kinslayer? What an incompetent being you are even we bijuu are not kinslayers!**

I know short chapter and a cliffy I know im a bastard…

FYI im looking for beta if anyone wants to volunteer shoot me a message….


	7. Chapter 7

Im back cut past disclaimer here…..

Looking for a beta… I need a lot of work….

Previously…

"IDIOT NIGEN!" there was a big booming voice from behind him he turned and looked behind him to see a great cage that he could not see the back of …there was a red glow that started to form hazy at first and then he felt it steps like distant thunder ….. then a breeze that got stronger….

He felt it it was coming pulses then he realized it was breathing …..Then in a flash the red glow became bright and he could see clearly what was on the other side huge was not adequate. The teeth good god the teeth were huge and grinning at him evilly and those eyes they were looking through him …and they said one thing to him that stare "unworthy insignificant useless" behind in the background you could see nine tails writhing in the background clearly in a very pissed off state.

"Well my jailer finally comes to visit and at such a trying time as well. " Tell me Nigen was it your intent to become a Kinslayer? What an incompetent being you are even we bijuu are not kinslayers!

**It's a new Day…..**

Naruto looked up in shock and horror at what was before him …. Inside a massive cage in the darkness was the great Kyubi no Yoko … " Ky Kyubi " naruto said in a whisper…

"Silence!" Roared the Kyubi

"What in the nine hells were you thinking you moronic nigen we are in a completely new world. The bodies of these mortals are significantly different than our own you pushing your Chakra into that girl that has no chakra coils to begin with was the most idiotic thing I have seen in my entire existence." Said the Kyubi

"I I didn't realize oh no Sarah is is she ok Please Please let her be ok?" naruto cried out falling to his knees…

"This world is new to us both and we need to learn of it and need allies in order to survive this miserable seal binds us together so whatever misery that will affect you will also affect me to this end I will heal the girl but at a price …." Said the Kyubi

"Anything please please save her?" Naruto cried out again tears streaming down his face..

"If we were on our world id demand you rip off the seal and let me out. where I would consume your chakra and posses your body as my own to take revenge on the miserable mortals that attacked imprisoned me and used me as there tool but this world is new I have no grudge against this world yet so I can be patient." Said the Kyubi

"The best pacts are often the simplest ones. You will swear to aid me and do me no harm through your actions or inactions and I will do the same. You will learn of the sealing arts and how to unbind us from each other. I warn you boy the seal that binds us is layered with traps so learn those seals well and come to me as you learn and we will review your findings together and any further experiments with chakra on this world you will review with me first." Boomed the Kyubi's voice

"Yes yes ill do it" naruto nodded furiously.

"Come closer Boy"

Naruto moved to the front of the cage the great claw of the Kyubi shot between the bars and the very tip of the claw flared with chakra as the tip grazed narutos head.

"Ahhhhhh naruro placed his hand on his forehead and saw blood … what the hell what happened to do no harm…..said naruto"

The voice of the Kyubi was heard in his head ….. ""The Pact is not in effect until the seal is in place" a mirthfull chuckle like thunder could be heard in the thoughts to naruto"

"You asswhole" Thought naruto…. "

As he wiped away the blood a small complex seal could be seen under the sealing skin on narutos forehead as well as a matching one on the paw of the great Kyubi .

"The Pact is now in place to that effect the girl will be healed but should you break it her life will be forfeit the Kyubi Glared at the blond now as a show of good faith on your side since this seal is linked in part to your mind you have it within your power to alter my prision from this miserable sewer to something much better. I wish you to do so now I wish to have this cage made more to my liking. I think explaining to you what I would like would take too long and how to do it would take you a eternity to figure out I built into the pact seal a way for us to share thoughts the seal will not block them as long as no hostal thoughts are present and it will allow me to use your senses to better assist you"

With that said the eyes of naruto flashed fox like for a second and a light red glow can be seen under the skin of his forehead….

Naruto sat on the ground and closed his eyes in a meditative position his mind focused on the images that he had pushed into his mind a forest untouched by humans giant trees larger than any he has seen air so crisp you can taste it

He hears all the animals in the forrest with scenses so acute he can hear heartbeats .

"Yes" said the Kyubi "this will be adequate"

As naruto opens his eyes he sees the cage is gone standing before him is the Kyubi with a great collar on its neck inscribed with seals to the side of them a breeze can be felt the sewer open out into a cave well more like a giant fox den the water that was pooling on the ground and annoyed the Kyubi to no end was gone. The Kyubi walked with thundering steps out to the opening.

The world that was created by naruto with the images the Kyubi gave him could be described in one word Eden it was the perfect forest the kyubi was stunned there was a entire echo system here it inhaled deeply and smelled all kinds of prey deer rabbits…..birds …. The detail was incredible…

Without another thought the Kyubi heard a snap of a twig and shot off instincts taking over unable to stop itself after so long feeling the sun on its fur…

What could possibly have gotten the kyubis attention …. A rabbit….. the size of a truck…..

Naruto followed the kyubi and watched as the fox downed the rabbit …..in both senses

Kyubi 's only thought at the moment was how the hell can even the taste of raw rabbit be so spot on after so long it was never so happy to be eating as naruto was to ramen the Kybi was to rabbit…..

Having almost single handedly wiped out the rabbit summons tribe in its world….

"Rabbit Rabbit ohh how I have missed you"

The Kyubi looked up from the remains of it kill …..

And said one to the boy…. "How do you know the taste of raw rabbit"

There was a flash in both their eyes

Naruto was hungry and was avoiding the villagers they were looking for him again and he wasn't able to get food again for two days …. He was outside the gate again hiding and found some rabbits in a snare trap …. Looking down at the rabbit he took it out of the snare pet it and held it close and whispered a teary "im sorry" and snapped its neck its body Jerked in his arms as held it crying when it finally stopped moving he forced his mouth over it and bit down… his pronounced canines tearing into it easily…swallowing the meet as he cried…. His first act of killing at age 7.

"I see" was all the kyubi said "My Presence within you made you endure a harsh existence there is more you will need to know of events that took place on our would but now is not the time"

"Its time for you to go back"

With that being said Naruto awoke back to the real world.

Still impaled ….

Callisto was pulling him off the spike of bone that was going through his stomach there was blood everywhere her rage subsided somewhat she wasn't sure he would make it…. She wanted to blame someone for what happened to Sarah and she realized he was just a kid but still….

Some of the other Morlocks started to show up and tried to help… it was at this time with naruto off to the side and one of the morlocks putting pressure on the wound thinking they were keeping the boy from bleeding out.

As for Sarah what was left of her could be described as a giant spiked bone egg…..that description fit to because of what happened next

Caliban arrived and went over to the the egg and looked to Calisto "Worry not her song is strong he said with a smile"

Calisto let out a breath she was relived she couldn't hear anything inside with her enhanced senses she tried to break the bone shell to get Sarah out but it was Like steel what the hell was going on…she thought.

Then they all heard it Crack… Crack Crack… Booom ….From inside the shell you could see a very naked and a few years older looking Sarah but what was most shocking was the bones on her body weren't stinking out at random in fact they were positioned around her body in what one would consider a bra and panty like arrangement with a bone tiara like structure on her head her pink hair was much longer and she had what looked like bracelets on. She looked beautiful the only other oddity was she had what looked like three whisker marks on each cheek just like naruto..

Much to the shock of everyone in the room Sarahs first words were "Oh wow brother this chakra stuff feels awesome"


	8. Chapter 8

Cut paste disclaimer here

Those of you that liked the story you can all thank Soutrick for me doing another post so soon…..He reviewed… so it motivated me to write another chapter…. Wow imagine that im motivated…..how troublesome.

Before anyone asks naruto is about 12-13

Before her change Sarah was about 7 now she looks 12

Then they all heard it Crack… Crack Crack… Booom ….From inside the shell you could see a very naked and a few years older looking Sarah but what was most shocking was the bones on her body weren't stinking out at random in fact they were positioned around her body in what one would consider a bra and panty like arrangement with a bone tiara like structure on her head her pink hair was much longer and she had what looked like bracelets on. She looked beautiful the only other oddity was she had what looked like three whisker marks on each cheek just like naruto..

Much to the shock of everyone in the room Sarahs first words were "Oh wow brother this chakra stuff feels awesome"

Change must come from within….

To the shock of all in the room Naruto was the first to respond as he sat up when he heard the cracking before the "egg" hatched with his sister…his first response was to point at her and with a scream shouted….."What the hell now your taller than me… and for kami sakes get some cloths on to…..as a little blood was dripping out his nose…

Naruto…thoughts " ohhhh she looks better than Sakura Chan…..AHHHHH bad thoughts bad thoughts …. Im not perving on my sister im not perving on my sister…..

"**THE BLOOD COMING OUT YOUR NOSE SAYS OTHERWISE NIGEN….HA HA HA HA…I GUESS THIS MEANS YOU LIKE THE IMPROVEMENTS I MADE TO HER…**

"What the hell did you do Kyubi" thought naruto

"**I attempted to modify her and give her a chakra network her bones now conduct chakra as well."**

"and the whiskers" thought Naruto

"**A artist always signs their work when it's a masterpiece"**

"naruto touched his wiskers with pride in them for the first time"

"**You were more of an unintentional doodle I rushed when I was being sealed inside you"**

At this Naruto just hung his head a cloud of despare forming over his head…

To everyone's shock in the room she was a bit taller than him now by a slight degree…but more than that her mutation was stabilized.

"What oh my god mom ….i need cloths" She tried to cover herself with her hands as she did so the bone plates on her body segmented out covering her better it what looked to be a bone tube top and bone skirt think (like Tia Harribels).

"Oh yes this Chakra stuff is more awesome than awesome" she said jumping in place.

Callisto was in a state of shock no scratch that she was beyond shocked her daughter was a few years older by the looks of her and looked fine when she thought she was dead a few moments ago. Actually she looked more than fine…she looked like she had complete instinctual control of her powers.

The morlock attending to Naruto's injury was shocked it was a young woman that had a rainbow colored body ….. "your wound its its healed….thats impossible…" as the last of the red smoke appeared to burn away the last of his damaged skin…

Callisto regained her composure and commanded everyone out of the chamber and demanded that the healer and babble be brought to the chamber immediately…

Calliban you stay to and check over Sarah to see whats happening with her powers.

"As you command" Spoke Calliban.

She turned to the two children… and standing over them the both looked up at her and swears they saw a shadow of a demon behind her….. with the look in her eyes….. as Calliban sat near them and closed his eyes focusing in on Sarah

Both of you …..EXPLAIN NOW!

Both said at the same time….."its my fault"

Both looked at each other and said "its not your fault"

They both looked again and both said "stop it"

If I didn't ask/offer to have you teach/lean about chakra this wouldn't have happened….

They both looked at each other again…. "this is freaky"…..they both said

At this point Callisto was wondering if she pissed god off somehow….

Both of you "SHUT UP"

Now what happened and how did it happen….. Sarah you go first ….

"I made Naruto try and show me about chakra I wanted to do cool stuff like he could so I begged until he gave in I even used the look" Said Sarah…

Callisto looked over at the blonde…..she knew the look…it had taken her a long time to resist it…..she realized he didn't stand a chance against it…

"Naruto what exactly did you do to make this pointing to Sarah up and down happen…"

Naruto gulped …."imayhavetriedtoputchakraintohertoactivatehercha kracoilsbutshedidnthaveanysothisiswhat happened"

Repeat that at normal speed not superhuman…..she looked down at him…

I may have tried to put my chakra into her to activate her chakra coils but after realized she didn't have any and this is what happened.

By this time the Morlock healer and Babble were in the room babble was looking around at all the open scrolls going from one to the other his hands were shaking as he read them….

"Naruto im going to have babble translate those scrolls you used to help Sarah with her powers we want to understand how this happened and make sure shes ok and safe. I don't want you to do anything like this again unless there is a very good reason to or we have the healer around do you understand….. if you do this again you will be banished we have rules about those that harm their fellow morlocks I wouldn't want to do it but the rules are very clear on this and while Sarah is ok the next person might not be so until we understand how this happened don't do it again.

The healer went up to Sarah and his hands glowed as he touched the girls head his eyes shot opened wide….."Amazing….was all he said" He turned to Callisto "Shes in absolute perfect health more than actually " Callisto raised the eyebow over her good eye at that…She always had a calcium deficiency due to her mutation and now that was gone?

At this point Calliban spoke up as well "Diffent to she is like him a bit not a full song but more than one note and strong…healing strength and her bones….and more the notes get stronger every minute.."

Outside the chamber down a few levels there were a group of Morlocks that keep to themselves the leader of this group within the morlocks wore tattered hooded robe… he was standing behind another that had a bat like appearance near a broken pipe that lead back to Callistos chamber.

"What do you hear" Asked Masque

"The kid did something to Sarah but shes not hurt said the bat like mutant in fact he somehow improved her mutation…"

"Well we will just have to recruit the little shit then said another" Morlock with a extremely high Mohawk.

"yes said Masque and if he wont join us and come to our way of thinking….we put him down and take his body to him…."

.


End file.
